The Cupid of YunJae
by Duckymomo-chan
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika seorang Shim Changmin menjadi seorang malaikat jodoh bersama Kim Junsu dan ditugaskan untuk memersatukan YunJae? Bisakah Changmin melakukannya dengan ide-idenya yang terbilang sedikit gila untuk ukuran malaikat? Berhasilkah YunJae bersatu dalam waktu kurang dari 12 jam? YunJae. Yaoi. Angel Changmin. DLDR. Mohon Review.
1. Chapter 1

**The Cupid of YunJae**

**Cast:Kim Jaejoong (25 years old)**

**Jung Yunho (25 years old)**

**Jessica Jung as Jessica Lee (23 years old)**

**Leeteuk as Leader of Angel (28 years old)**

**Shim Changmin as Cupid of Yunho (20 years old)**

**Kim Junsu as Cupid of Jaejoong (23 years old)**

**Author: Kim Fabia/Kinomoto Fabia**

**Genre:Humor, Fantasy, Romance**

**Summary:Dua malaikat cinta (cupid) putus asa, Junsu dan Changmin tak sengaja bertemu untuk menyatukan YunJae yang sudah lama terpisah. Bagaimana usaha kedua malaikat ini untuk menyatukan YunJae sementara Yunho akan menikah 1 hari lagi?**

**Warning:no edit, typo(s) everywhere, yaoi ^^**

**Story Copyright ©****Kim Fabia/Kinomoto Fabia **

**THE CUPID OF YUNJAE**

"Yunho-ah, eomma harap kau bahagia dengan yeoja pilihanmu kelak" ujar Jung Jihye atau yang akrab disapa Mrs. Jung pada putranya yang tengah berdiri disampingnya. Sementara matanya tak lepas mengawasi para pelayan yang lalu lalang membawa bermacam-macam barang untuk keperluan pesta pernikahan putranya yang akan dilakukan besok.

Yunho mengangguk pasti dan tersenyum menenangkan ibunya. "Nde, eomma. Terima kasih atas doamu" ujarnya.

Mrs. Jung kemudian mendorong punggung Yunho. "Jja! Lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat, arrachi? Eomma tak mau melihatmu kelelahan di upacara pernikahan besok" ujar .

Mau tak mau, Yunho menuruti ibunya dan melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga, melewati beberapa maid yang tengah membawa dua kardus besar berisi karangan bunga untuk pesta yang akan diadakan besok disini setelah upacara pernikahan.

Dilepaskannya kemeja yang sedari tadi menempel di tubuhnya dan melemparkannya asal. Dihempaskannya tubuhnya ke kasurnya. Lelah. Itulah satu kata yang pas untuk menggambarkan keadaannya sekarang. Matanya beralih menatap meja nakas, tempat beberapa kertas undangan tak bernama yang tersisa untuk teman-temannya tertumpuk rapi. Sepertinya Yunho sudah mengundang semua teman-teman yang ia kenal.

Sepertinya….

Dan secara otomatis, begitu mendengar kata-kata teman, ingatan Yunho pun kembali ke 10 tahun yang lalu, masa dimana ia pernah tinggal di suatu daerah Jinan sejak kelas 1 SD dan bersahabat dengan seorang namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong, sebelum akhirnya ia sendiri pindah ke Seoul. Namja cantik yang selalu menemani hari-harinya, mengajaknya bermain kesana kemari hingga tak jarang beberapa orang mengira mereka pacaran.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong dengan Kim Jaejoong, bagaimana yah kabarnya? Masihkah ia cerewet dan suka seenaknya sendiri seperti dulu atau sudah berubah? Masih ingatkah ia pada Yunho atau jangan-jangan ia sudah lupa sama sekali? Mengingat terakhir mereka bertemu adalah sehari setelah pengumuman kelulusan SMP dimana Yunho pindah dan terakhir kali Yunho mengiriminya surat ketika ia kelas 2 SMA. Dan itu adalah surat terakhir Yunho untuk Jaejoong karena setelahnya Jaejoong tak membalas suratnya lagi. Kabar yang terakhir Yunho dengar dari orang tuanya, saat ini Jaejoong menjadi seorang arsitek terkenal dan tinggal di Jepang. Dan mungkin ini adalah suatu keberuntungan dimana Yunho dapat mengundang Jaejoong ke acara pernikahannya karena secara kebetulan namja cantik itu tengah berada di Seoul untuk 1 minggu ke depan.

Ah….10 tahun tak bertemu dengan Jaejoong, Yunho jadi penasaran bagaimana wajah sahabatnya itu. Ia juga ingin tau bagaimana kelakuan Jaejoong sekarang. Mungkinkah Jaejoong sudah berubah dan menjadi seorang pria dewasa yang anggun? Atau tak jauh beda dengan yang dulu, masih seenaknya sendiri?

Yunho pun meletakkan kepalanya di bantal. Matanya yang terasa berat ditambah lagi dengan tubuhnya yang kelelahan memaksanya untuk memejamkan mata dan menjemput mimpi. Namun disaat ia memejamkan matanya, sosok cantik Jaejoong dimasa lalu, 10 tahun yang lalu, muncul begitu saja. Dan saat itu juga sebuah perasaan aneh muncul jauh di dalam lubuk hati Yunho. Sebuah perasaan rindu teramat sangat ketika wajah cantik itu terlintas di benaknya. Sebuah perasaan yang Yunho tak mengerti, yang mungkin saja, lebih dari sekedar rasa rindu semata.

XoXoXoXo

Sementara itu, di sisi lain kota Seoul, terlihat seorang namja cantik yang baru saja turun dari mobil Porsche hitam milik kakaknya. Namja cantik itu menyeret sebuah koper berukuran besar memasuki sebuah pelataran rumah bergaya eropa kuno.

"Aku pulang!" teriaknya begitu memasuki ruang tamu yang langsung disambut hangat pelukan sang ibu.

"Kyaaaa! Jongieku pulang!" teriak seorang yeoja berusia 43 tahun dengan nada girang ketika melihat anak keduanya menginjakkan kakinya di rumahnya.

"Eomma! Jangan berlebihan. Joongie tidak bisa nafas nih" rengek namja yang dipanggil Joongi itu sembari berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan ibunya.

"Heechul-ah, biarkan anak kita bernafas dulu" tegur seorang namja berwajah China yang tak lain adalah Kim Hankyung atau yang akrab disapa Gege.

Kim Heechul yang merupakan istri Kim Hankyung sekaligus ibu dari Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Siwon, langsung mendeath glare suaminya. "Biarkan saja. Aku kan kangen dengan putraku" ujarnya masih dengan posisi memeluk Jaejoong.

Baik Jaejoong mau pun Hankyung hanya bisa memutar mata mereka melihat kelakuan Heechul yang dirasa sedikit berlebihan. Yah, mengingat hampir setiap 3 bulan sekali Jaejoong pasti selalu pulang menjenguk kedua orang tuanya meski ia hanya tinggal 3-4 hari di Seoul.

"Jja! Joongie, sekarang kau makan, nde? Eomma sudah memasakkan sup rumput laut kesukaanmu. Ayo, ayo!" ujarnya dengan semangat menggiring Jaejoong menuju ruang makan.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang makan dan diam saja menuruti kemauan ibunya meski sebenarnya ia lelah dan ingin istirahat terlebih dahulu, tapi sepertinya percuma ia membantah karena nanti ibunya pasti akan menghampirinya dan menyeretnya makan. Jadi yah, lebih baik ia makan saja dulu agar setelah itu ia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang.

Suasana makan malam yang memang pada dasarnya sudah ramai, kini bertambah ramai dan hangat mengingat Jaejoong yang tak kalah cerewet dari ibunya pulang dan bergabung bersama. Sesekali mereka tertawa ketika mendengar hal lucu yang terlontar dari salah satu anggota keluarga, sesekali pula Jaejoong terlihat adu mulut dengan ibunya karena ibunya terus menerus menggodanya dan menyuruhnya untuk menikah.

"Ah, Jae! Ngomong-ngomong soal pernikahan, eomma punya sesuatu untukmu. Tunggu sebentar" ujar Heechul ketika ia tengah membereskan meja makan bersama Jaejoong setelah makan malam. Ia pun beranjak sebentar dari ruang makan dan setelah itu ia kembali membawa sebuah kertas tebal berwarna merah yang didesain sedemikian rupa menyerupai buku dengan tulisan sewarna emas tercetak rapi diatasnya. Disana tertulis jelas nama Jaejoong di bagian penerima alamat.

"Undangan? Untukku?" ujar Jaejoong sembari membolak-balikkan surat undangan yang masih tersegel rapi.

Heechul mengangguk. "Nde. Dari Jung Yunho, sahabatmu. Tadi Yoochun yang mengantarkannya kemari. Sepertinya Yunho tak tau kalau kita sudah pindah kesini. Lihat saja, alamatmu ditulis Jinan" ujar Heechul menunjuk bagian alamat penerima dengan tangannya yang penuh busa sabun. Beberapa busa sabunnya jatuh tercecer di sekitar wastafel.

Jaejoong mengangguk menyetujui kata-kata ibunya. Dapat ia lihat dibawah namanya tertulis nama kota Jinan, bukannya Seoul. Sepertinya dugaan ibunya memang benar. Ia kemudian meletakkan surat undangan itu ke meja makan dan menghampiri ibunya dan bersiap mengelap piring-piring yang sudah bersih. Namun Heechul mencegahnya dan malah mengusirnya.

"Sana, sana. Pergi saja ke kamarmu dan istirahat. Besok kau harus bangun pagi untuk ke acara pernikahan Yunho. Eomma tak mau kau terlambat" ujar Heechul.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua dengan surat undangan Yunho berada ditangannya dan tak terlalu memerhatikan kata-kata ibunya. Karena yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah tidur dan tidur.

XoXoXoXo

Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan waktu setempat ketika Jaejoong selesai mandi dan tengah duduk di samping kasurnya sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Matanya beralih menatap surat undangan Yunho yang tergeletak di meja belajarnya.

Dia mendudukkan dirinya di jendela kamar yang sengaja ia buka lebar-lebar agar dapat menikmati indahnya purnama diluar sana sembari membuka surat undangan dari Yunho. Entah kenapa, tangannya terasa berat sekali hanya sekedar untuk membuka selembar kertas saja.

"Mwo? Besok?! Jam 9 pagi?!" Jaejoong terpekik begitu melihat tanggal dan juga jam yang tertera di dalam undangan tersebut ketika ia berhasil membukanya.

Dibanding kaget, mungkin tepatnya saat ini perasaannya lebih mengarah ke tidak percaya. Yap! Tidak percaya kalau yang akan menikah besok itu adalah Jung Yunho, sahabatnya sendiri sekaligus….cinta pertamanya.

Yah….bisa dibilang sudah sejak lama Jaejoong dan Yunho bersahabat, sudah sejak kecil saat mereka masih kelas satu SD. Kala itu, keluarga Yunho yang merupakan orang baru di daerah Jinan, sangat akrab dengan keluarga Jaejoong sebagai tetangga. Dan hal itu mau tak mau membuat kedua putra mereka, Yunho dan Jaejoong pun ikut akrab. Hampir setiap hari kedua anak itu selalu bersama dari pagi hingga malam. Tak jarang, Yunho pasang badan dan membela Jaejoong ketika banyak anak laki-laki yang menggoda Jaejoong. Dan tak jarang pula Jaejoong menemani Yunho berlatih basket atau pun sebaliknya ketika Jaejoong tengah berlatih bermain piano di ruang music. Hingga tak jarang teman-teman dan tetangga mereka menganggap mereka berdua pacaran.

Cherry lips itu melengkung membentuk senyuman indah sekaligus menyedihkan ketika Jaejoong mengingat masa-masa indahnya bersama Yunho, yang mungkin setelah ini hanyalah kenangan semata.

Doe eyes itu menatap kea rah rembulan yang tengah menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik awan kelabu tipis yang menyelimuti dinginnya malam, sedetik kemudian matanya terpejam tatkala angin malam bertiup lembut. "Yunho…." ujarnya pelan, masih dengan mata yang terpejam sembari membayangkan wajah Jung Yunho 10 tahun yang lalu. Wajah tampan dengan mata musang yang menatap tajam kepada siapa pun yang berniat menyakiti Jaejoong. Wajah yang selama 10 tahun ini selalu terbayang-bayang dalam benak Jaejoong tanpa ia bisa lupakan sedetik pun. Wajah yang selalu ia rindukan, tubuh yang selalu ingin ia peluk dan tak akan pernah ia biarkan pergi lagi. Namun sayangnya…..itu hanyalah angannya semata karena sebentar lagi wajah tampan itu akan menjadi milik orang lain.

Huft….andai saja Jaejoong menyadari lebih awal jika perasaannya itu bukanlah sekedar perasaan suka sesama sahabat, melainkan rasa cinta kepada sahabatnya, mungkin semuanya tak akan begini. Mungkin saja Yunho juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya, meski itu dulu.

Tapi sayang, semuanya sudah terlambat dan Jaejoong tak dapat mencegah pernikahan Yunho yang akan dilangsungkan beberapa jam lagi dari sekarang. Jaejoong hanya dapat menghela nafas, menahan rasa sakit dan penyesalan yang memenuhi dadanya.

Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju tempat tidur setelah sebelumnya menutup jendela kamarnya tanpa menutup gordennya, membiarkan cahaya rembulan memasuki ruang kamarnya yang telah gelap. Dibaringkannya tubuhnya di kasur sembari menatap kea rah rembulan yang berada diluar sana. Satu hal yang disadarinya ketika menatap rembulan itu. Ia dan sang rembulan memang sama-sama cantik, namun sayang, ia dan sang rembulan juga sama-sama kesepian, selalu sendiri.

Kembali Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya sembari meresapi arti kata-kata 'kesepian'. Diumurnya yang sekarang telah menginjak 25 tahun, harusnya ia sudah memiliki kekasih, seharusnya. Tapi sayang, semua itu hanya angannya belaka karena orang yang selama ini ia impikan menjadi kekasihnya, cinta pertamanya, Jung Yunho, sebentar lagi akan menjadi orang lain. Dan Jaejoong tak dapat melakukan apa pun untuk mencegahnya. Yah, kecuali jika ada sebuah keajaiban yang datang menghampirinya esok. Dan itulah yang Jaejoong butuhkan sekarang, sebuah keajaiban.

XoXoXoXo

Di tempat lain, di langit sana, terlihat seorang namja tampan berlesung pipi yang berpakaian serba putih dengan syal putih sewarna yang membalut rapi lehernya tengah mondar-mandir didepan taman istana, menunggu dua orang hoobaenya yang ia tugaskan untuk melihat keadaan target mereka di bumi.

"Aish! Mereka lama sekali sih!" omel pemuda bernama Leeteuk itu yang tak lain adalah pemimpin malaikat cinta alias leader dari para cupid disini. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir ketika dua dongsaengnya itu belum juga pulang dari lima jam yang lalu. Sayap indah nan halusnya sesekali mengepak pelan, senada dengan suasana hatinya.

DUAGH

"Awww!" teriak seorang cupid lain yang tak sengaja terjatuh ketika ia lewat dibelakang Leeteuk akibat terkena hantaman sayap sang leader.

"Ah, mianhe, Onew. Aku tak melihatmu. Jeongmal mianhe" ujar Leeteuk sembari membungkuk untuk membantu Onew.

"Hati-hati kalau jalan dong, hyung" sungut cupid bernama Onew itu sembari memegangi jidatnya yang bentol akibat hantaman sayap Leeteuk.

"Hehehe….aku kan sudah minta maaf, Onew-ah. Lagi pula, apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" tanya Leeteuk sembari tersenyum.

"Aku baru selesai menjemput Taemin yang tersesat" ujar Onew yang masih memegangi jidatnya. Taemin adalah salah satu cupid baru yang baru bertugas 1 bulan disini. Dan dia tersesat sampai ke China padahal targetnya di Busan. "Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Onew balik bertanya.

"Aku sudah menunggu Junsu dan Changmin. Apa kau melihatnya?" tanya Leeteuk.

Onew menjetikkan jarinya. "Ah! Junsu hyung yang suaranya mirip lumba-lumba dan Changmin yang tinggi itu?" tanyanya memastikan. Leeteuk mengangguk cepat. "Tadi aku melihat mereka di langit terbawah. Aku tak tau apa yang mereka lakukan tapi wajah mereka terlihat muram" jelasnya.

Leeteuk mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi. Dia heran apa yang dilakukan dua dongsaengnya yang paling hobi bertengkar itu dibawah sana. Bukannya pulang malah keluyuran tak jelas. Tak tahukah mereka kalau Leeteuk tengah menunggu laporan tentang target mereka? "Ah. Gomawo infonya, Onew. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" ujarnya yang langsung terbang saat itu juga, menjemput dua dongsaengnya.

XoXoXoXo

Sementara Leeteuk tengah dalam perjalanan menjemput MinSu, kedua cupid ini malah tengah duduk santai di atas awan yang membatasi daerah langit dan bumi sembari bersiap menghadapi nasib.

"Huft…..apa yang harus kita lakukan saat ini, hyung? Kalau Leeteuk hyung sampai tau hal ini, matilah kita" ujar Changmin dengan pandangan kosong dan nada sedih.

"Entahlah, Changmin. Mungkin kita akan dibuang ke Bumi" jawab Junsu dengan nada polos, tak sadar kalau sudah membuat dongsaengnya itu jantungan.

"Andwaeyo! Aku lebih baik menjadi malaikat pembersih Pegasus dari pada harus dibuang ke Bumi" teriaknya histeris. Yang benar saja! Dibuang ke Bumi sama saja tidak ada kesempatan untuk menjadi malaikat lagi. Dan tentu saja Changmin sangat menolak hal itu.

"Lalu bagaimana?! Haruskah kita menembakkan panah cinta ke mereka berdua sekali lagi?! Lagian aku tidak tau kenapa targetmu malah lari dan menghindar dari benang merah yang telah digariskan untuknya! Kerjamu selama ini ngapain saja sih?! Apa kerjamu cuma makan saja sampai targetmu salah jodoh begitu?!" repet Junsu panjang lebar, mengungkapkan uneg-unegnya pada Shim Changmin yang dianggapnya lalai mengerjakan tugas karena membiarkan Jung Yunho yang merupakan target Shim Changmin sekaligus pasangan jodoh dari Kim Jaejoong menemukan jodoh lain dan parahnya besok mereka akan menikah! Padahal sejak YunJae dilahirkan kembali di dunia ini, hampir semua malaikat langit menanti mereka bersatu kembali. Mengingat mereka dikehidupan sebelumnya merupakan pasangan legendaris yang harus terpisah karena Yunho yang notabenenya jenderal harus meninggal dalam perang, meninggalkan istrinya, Kim Jaejoong. Dan sekarang saat Yunho dan Jaejoong dipertemukan kembali malah entah bagaimana ceritanya Changmin membiarkan Yunho menemukan orang lain padahal Jaejoong selalu setia menantinya. Oh Gosh! Ingin rasanya Junsu membunuh Changmin saja! Dia tak tau apa jadinya jika Leeteuk yang merupakan pemimpin para cupid tau hal ini. Belum lagi jika malaikat lainnya tau hal ini juga! Bisa-bisa Junsu mati dibunuh seisi kerajaan karena gagal memersatukan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Hyung, apa kau merasa ada sesuatu yang akan datang? Entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit merinding" ujar Changmin sembari mengedarkan pandangannya kesana kemari, mencari tau siapa yang mungkin menghampiri mereka karena tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya berdiri semua. Dan saat matanya menangkap sesuatu berwarna putih yang terbang kea rah mereka, ia langsung menggenggam lengan Junsu erat-erat. "Huwaaaa! Apa yang harus kita lakukan, hyung?! Omo! Teukie hyung datang! Andweeeeeyo! Tamatlah riwayat kita, hyung! Mati kita, mati! Hyung aku mau pergi saja!" Changmin berteriak-teriak histeris di lengan Junsu. Baru saja ia hendak terbang dan melarikan diri, namun Junsu sudah memegangi sayapnya erat-erat. Enak saja Changmin mau kabur dan meninggalkannya diomeli Leeteuk begitu saja, eoh? "Hyuuunggg! Lepaskan aku!" pinta Changmin yang sudah menangis saat itu juga sementara sosok Leeteuk semakin lama terlihat semakin jelas.

"Enak saja! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu kabur dan meninggalkanku disini! Ini kan 70% salahmu! Jadi kau juga yang harus menanggungnya!" omel Junsu dengan tangan yang memegangi sayap Changmin erat-erat. Terlihat beberapa helai bulu berwarna abu-abu jatuh ke awan tempat mereka duduk akibat cengkeraman Junsu.

WHUSSSS….

Angin berhembus cukup kencang ketika seorang malaikat senior sekaligus pemimpin para cupid alias malaikat cinta, Leeteuk, mendaratkan kakinya di awan tempat MinSu berada. Sayap putih Leeteuk yang terlihat kontras dengan kedua dongsaengnya mengepak pelan. Ditatapnya dua dongsaengnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Anyeong, leadernim" sapa Junsu sembari tersenyum ramah. Berbanding terbalik dengan Changmin yang sudah keringat dingin dan terus menekuk wajahnya tanpa berani memandang Leeteuk.

"Cepat katakan bagaimana perkembangan Yunho dan Jaejoong! Jangan bilang kalau kali ini kalian gagal lagi memertemukan mereka" bentak Leeteuk. Sudah hampir 5 tahun ia menungu sejak kedua dongsaengnya ini berjanji memertemukan kembali YunJae lima tahun yang lalu yang jelas-jelas hasilnya adalah gagal total dan tentunya saat ini ia tak ingin kedua dongsaengnya kembali gagal.

"Tentu saja mereka berhasil bertemu, hyung! Kali ini kupastikan tidak gagal! Mereka besok akan bertemu jam 9 pagi! Aku yakin itu!" ujar Junsu ceria, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Sementara Changmin yang sudah ketakutan setengah mati memilih bungkam seribu bahasa.

"Benarkah?" ujar Leeteuk sembari memasang seringai tajamnya.

Junsu dan Changmin mengangguk serempak. "N-nde, hyung" cicit mereka.

Leeteuk tak lantas percaya begitu saja dengan perkataan Junsu. Butuh bukti lebih untuk meyakinkannya dan dia dapat melihatnya dari catatan perkembangan cinta sang target yang berada di tangan cupid. Sebuah catatan otomatis yang akan menulis dengan sendirinya setiap perkembangan atau kisah cinta yang dialami sang target. Setiap tulisan dalam catatan itu berwarna berbeda-beda. Pink dan pink terang menandakan kebahagiaan antara sang target dengan pasangan yang telah menjadi garis hidupnya, yang memiliki benang merah dengannya, hijau menandakan jika hubungan mereka tenang meski dalam hal lain hijau tua berarti tak ada kemajuan, biru menandakan hubungan mereka tetap segar dan memiliki hal-hal baru yang positif, kuning menandakan hubungan mereka diambang perpisahan atau tengah diuji, merah menyala menandakan jika hubungan mereka ada yang salah dan menyimpang dari jodoh seharusnya seperti melakukan perselingkuhan atau bertemu jodoh yang salah, hitam menandakan hubungan mereka mati dan tak ada harapan lagi.

TRING!

Leeteuk melambaikan tongkatnya yang terbuat dari kayu mapel dengan inti dari nadi burung phoenix ke udara, membuat gerakan memutar sederhana. Dan tak lama setelahnya, dua buah gulungan perkamen yang merupakan catatan kisah cinta Yunho dan Jaejoong, keluar dari balik tubuh Junsu dan Changmin. Kedua gulungan perkamen itu terbuka otomatis. Leeteuk pun mulai membacanya. Awalnya ia masih tenang-tenang saja saat melihat catatan milik Jaejoong yang berwarna hijau muda, namun perlahan, alisnya terangkat saat melihat catatan Jaejoong yang hari ini mendadak berubah derastis menjadi kuning gelap. Secepat kilat matanya beralih ke catatan cinta Yunho yang berwarna….merah menyala dan nyaris mendekati hitam?! Ditatapnya Changmin dengan pandangan tajam seolah mengatakan _'apa yang kau lakukan selama ini, bodoh?!'_ sebelum kemudian beralih ke catatan paling bawah yang berwarna orange muda yang menandakan jika Yunho tengah bimbang dengan keputusannya untuk menikahi Ahra yang jelas-jelas bukan jodohnya.

"Ya! Kau! Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama ini, Shim Changmin?! Kau sudah gila apa bagaimana?! Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan Yunho berjodoh dengan orang yang salah?! Kau mau aku adukan ke Putri BoA?! Atau kau mau aku buang ke dasar Bumi sekalian?! Dan….apa-apaan ini?! KAU MEMBIARKANNYA SALAH JODOH SELAMA 3 TAHUN DAN KAU DIAM SAJA?!" teriak Leeteuk emosi setengah mati! Saking kesalnya ia sampai tak sadar jika tongkatnya sedari tadi terus menunjuk ke langit dan sekarang tongkat itu memercikkan api kemerahan yang berhasil menyambar 3 burung hantu malang yang tak sengaja lewat.

"Hyung! Tongkatmu!" pekik Junsu yang langsung mencabut tongkatnya dan menyingkirkan tongkat Leeteuk sebelum tongkat itu menyemburkan api yang lebih besar dan memancing perhatian malaikat lain.

Dia hanya tersenyum menatap Junsu seolah berkata _'Gomawo, Junsu-ah'_ sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap kedua dongsaengnya dengan pandangan iba. "Hah! Oh, Tuhan! Apa yang sebenarnya aku lakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya hingga mendapatkan dua cupid bodoh ini? Malangnya nasibku" ujar Leeteuk dengan nada dramatis. Junsu dan Changmin sweatdrop seketika melihatnya. Dan sebelum martabatnya sebagai pemimpin cupid runtuh, cepat-cepat Leeteuk memasang tampang tenangnya. "Oke. Sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi. Bagaimana bisa Yunho dan Ahra berjodoh dan besok akan menikah?! Gosh! Yang benar saja! Apa kalian mau membuat kisah cinta legendaris YunJae hanya tinggal nama?!" repet Leeteuk berapi-api.

"Yang jelas ini bukan salahku, hyung" ujar Junsu. Secara tidak langsung ia menyalahkan Changmin.

"Yeee?! Yang benar saja! Ini juga bukan salahku! Kalau ada yang harus disalahkan ini salah Jessica yang seenaknya mencuri panah cinta Yunho hyung. Dia yang menembakkan panah cinta Yunho hyung ke Ahra, begitu juga sebaliknya!" jelas Changmin kilat. Dia mendeathglare Junsu.

Leeteuk mengerutkan keningnya. "Mwo? Jessica? Jessica yang centil itu?" tanyanya memastikan.

Changmin mengangguk. "Nde. Dia malaikat cinta Ahra. Aku sudah mencegahnya. Tapi terlambat. Dia sudah menembakkan panah cinta milik Yunho ke Ahra dan milik Ahra ke Yunho. Katanya dia melakukan itu agar YunJae tak berjodoh dan ia bisa mendapatkan Jaejoong" ujar Changmin enteng.

"What?! Bagaimana bisa seorang malaikat mengincar manusia?!" pekik Leeteuk kaget setengah mati mendengar anak buahnya ada yang menyimpang. Malaikat dilarang jatuh cinta pada manusia meski itu targetnya sendiri. Tentu saja hal ini akan sangat memalukan jika sampai malaikat dari bagian lain mengetahuinya. "Oke! Aku mulai berpikir ada yang tak beres disini! Tapi yang jelas, aku tak mau tau! Pokoknya bagaimana pun caranya kalian besok harus membatalkan pernikahan Yunho dan Ahra! Atau kalian akan kulempar ke Bumi!" ancam Leeteuk yang setelah itu langsung melesat pergi kembali ke taman istana tempat para cupid berada, meninggalkan Junsu dan Changmin yang berdiri mematung menandangi kepergian pemimpin mereka.

"Changmin, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Junsu dengan pandangan hampa. "Tidak mungkin kita mencabut panah cinta Yunho dan Ahra begitu saja. Yang ada kita bisa mati digantung" ujar Junsu dengan nada sangat pelan, nyaris berbisik.

"Entahlah, hyung" jawab Changmin dengan kondisi tak jauh beda dengan Junsu. Baru saja ia sedetik kemudian akan menyerah namun sebuah ide cemerlang tiba-tiba muncul dalam benaknya. "Ah! Aku tau, hyung! Ayo kita temui seseorang!" ujarnya sembari menyeret tangan Junsu untuk terbang.

"Siapa?" tanya Junsu yang masih diam ditempatnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, iblis neraka"

**TBC**

**Maaf kalo mungkin kependekkan dan nanti updatenya agak lama, karena sekarang saya jarang menulis ff. Jadi mohon pengertiannya. Tapi jika kalian suka dengan cerita ini dan mau baik hati mereview atau menyampaikan saran, saya terima dengan senang hati sebagai penyemangat ^^**

**Sunday, 27 October, 2013 at 10.27 pm**


	2. Chapter 2:Angel and Evil

**The Cupid of YunJae**

**Cast:Kim Jaejoong (25 years old)**

**Jung Yunho (25 years old)**

**Jessica Jung as Jessica Lee (23 years old)**

**Leeteuk as Leader of Angel (28 years old)**

**Shim Changmin as Cupid of Yunho (20 years old)**

**Kim Junsu as Cupid of Jaejoong (23 years old)**

**Author: Kim Fabia/Kinomoto Fabia**

**Genre:Humor, Fantasy, Romance**

**Summary:Dua malaikat cinta (cupid) putus asa, Junsu dan Changmin tak sengaja bertemu untuk menyatukan YunJae yang sudah lama terpisah. Bagaimana usaha kedua malaikat ini untuk menyatukan YunJae sementara Yunho akan menikah 1 hari lagi?**

**Warning:no edit, typo(s) everywhere, yaoi ^^**

**Story Copyright ©****Kim Fabia/Kinomoto Fabia **

"Ya! Shim Changmin! Lepaskan aku!" Junsu berteriak meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan.

Tanpa menghiraukan omelan Junsu, Changmin terus terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi tanpa melepaskan cengkeramannya dari tangan Junsu. "Ya! Hyung! Kalau kau kebanyakan bergerak, bisa kupastikan kau langsung jatuh ke bawah sana" ujar Changmin tanpa melihat kea rah Junsu. Matanya menatap tajam kea rah Gunung Bukhasan yang masih beberapa kilometer lagi disana, seolah mencari sesuatu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita mau kemana?" tanya Junsu yang masih berada di cengkeraman Changmin.

"Gunung Bukhasan" jawab Changmin singkat.

"Ye? Untuk apa kesana?" tanya Junsu lagi.

Namun kali ini Changmin diam saja, tak menjawab pertanyaan Junsu. Dia yakin, kalau dia mengatakan untuk apa mereka kesana, Junsu pasti sudah menolak habis-habisan atau mungkin dia langsung kabur dari cengkeraman Changmin saat itu juga bagaimana pun caranya.

Senyum lebar langsung muncul di wajah Changmin ketika ia mendapati sosok samar-samar berpakaian serba hitam yang hinggap di salah satu dahan pohon pinus yang jaraknya tak jauh dari tempat ia terbang sekarang.

"Apa kita sudah sampai?" tanya Junsu yang menyadari jika Changmin memerlambat terbangnya.

"Sebentar lagi" ujar Changmin tanpa memandang Junsu. Dan senyum Changmin makin lebar saja ketika mendapati sosok yang dinantinya telah berada disana, dengan tampang setengah juteknya. "Yo! Kyuhyun!" teriak Changmin sembari melambaikan salah satu tangannya kea rah orang bernama Kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas lirikan.

Lain Changmin, lain lagi reaksi Junsu yang langsung membeku seketika begitu mendengar nama Kyuhyun. Oh! Ayolah! Siapa sih yang tak kenal seorang Cho Kyuhyun? Putra dari sang panglima perang di neraka–Cho Heechul–yang yah kalau ditanya prestasinya dalam menjahili dan menjahati orang tak perlu ditanya lagi. Dan Junsu yakin hanya orang gila yang mau berurusan dengan Kyuhyun! Dan tentunya bukan dia orang gilanya.

_**Krieetttt….**_

Suara pelan derak ranting saat kaki jenjang Changmin mendarat di ranting rapuh pepohonan pinus menyadarkan Junsu tepat pada waktunya karena sedetik kemudian Changmin langsung melepasnya tanpa aba-aba dan memilih memeluk Evil didepannya yang sudah ia anggap sahabat ini.

"Ya, ya, ya! Minggir! Lepaskan pelukanmu! Menjijikkan!" komentar Kyuhyun yang dengan sadisnya mendorong Changmin menjauh darinya. Untung saja Changmin mempunyai keseimbangan yang bagus, kalau tidak dia pasti sudah jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Ya! Jangan jutek begitu. Kau pasti merindukan sahabatmu yang tampan ini kan?" ujar Changmin dengan senyum nakalnya yang menyebalkan. Kyuhyun hampir saja terpeleset mendengar omongan Changmin.

"Cih! Maaf saja kalau aku harus naksir dengan malaikat gadungan sepertimu! Lebih baik juga si ajhussi malaikat itu" ujar Kyuhyun dengan sadisnya. Baik Changmin maupun Junsu tau persis siapa yang disebut Ajhussi Malaikat, siapa lagi kalau bukan Leeteuk. "Cepat katakan apa maksud kedatanganmu kesini" lanjutnya.

"Tentu saja kami ingin meminta bantuanmu"

"Aku tidak ikut-ikutan" ujar Junsu yang kini tengah terbang diantara Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Hohoho….siapa si pantat bebek ini?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan tidak sopannya menyodok pantat Junsu dengan ranting pohon.

"Ya! Dasar bocah kurang ajar!" teriak Junsu yang segera mencabut tongkatnya dan mengarahkannya ke Kyuhyun. Otomatis Kyuhyun tangan langsung siaga dan bersiap menarik pedang yang ada di pundaknya. Namun sebelum semua itu terjadi, Changmin lebih dahulu berhasil merebut tongkat Junsu.

"Kita disini bukan untuk bertengkar, okay?" lerai Changmin.

"Si pantat bebek itu duluan yang mulai" ujar Kyuhyun setengah emosi.

"Mwo?! Pantat bebek katamu?! Bilang sekali lagi pantat bebek dan akan kupenggal kepalamu!" balas Junsu tak kalah emosi.

"Cih! Memangnya kau bisa? Kau kan hanya malaikat kelas menengah" ejek Kyuhyun dengan smirknya yang menyebalkan.

"Jadi kau menantangku, begitu?" balas Junsu yang kini sudah berhasil mengambil kembali tongkatnya dari Changmin. Yah, jangan salah sangka dulu meski Junsu dan Changmin malaikat kelas menengah tapi kemampuan mereka setara dengan malaikat kelas atas. Mereka diturunkan menjadi malaikat kelas menengah gara-gara insiden 5 tahun yang lalu, gagal memersatukan YunJae.

"Jangan bertengkar okay?" ujar Changmin dan kini ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memohon. Kyuhyun mendengus melihat tatapan Changmin.

Dan setelah suasana cukup tenang, barulah salah satu dari mereka buka mulut. "Jadi, bagaimana bisa kita bertemu dengan Kyuhyun? Kau tidak mengiriminya pesan untuk bertemu disini kan?" tanya Junsu curiga. Pasalnya ia yakin sekali jika Changmin sedari tadi bersamanya.

Changmin cengengesan. "Tenang, hyung. Aku tadi hanya menyuruh Taemin untuk ke perbatasan neraka dan mengatakan jika aku perlu bertemu dengan Kyuhyun" ujar Changmin dengan santainya.

Junsu hanya bisa speechless melihat kelakuan sahabat sekaligus partnernya ini. Bisa dia bayangkan Taemin pasti tadi ketakutan setengah mati diutus oleh Changmin ke perbatasan neraka. Hah, ia hanya bisa berharap semoga saja saat ini Taemin tidak disidang oleh Onew apalagi Leeteuk.

"Oke, langsung saja ke inti permasalahannya. Jadi begini, kami sengaja meminta pertolonganmu untuk menyatukan YunJae–"

"Bukankah itu tugas kalian para cupid?" potong Kyuhyun. Lagi pula ia jadi bingung, sejak kapan seorang iblis harus mengurusi kebahagiaan orang lain?

"Ya! Makanya dengarkan dulu penjelasanku!" omel Changmin. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan kembali ceritanya. "Kami memintanya karena kami tidak yakin jika mereka bisa bersatu jika hanya dengan kemampuan kami" ujar Changmin yang langsung melempar _deathglare_ saat melihat Kyuhyun hendak memotongnya lagi,"Aku tau ini terdengar sangat konyol dan mungkin saja kita bertiga bisa langsung dipecat dari jabatan masing-masing jika rencana ini tidak berjalan dengan mulus. Jadi aku mohon dengan sangat, bantulah kami" ujar Changmin panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun mulai mengerutkan kedua alisnya pertanda bingung saat Changmin tiba-tiba menyeret-nyeret dirinya secara tidak langsung. "Aku? Kenapa aku harus dipecat juga? Memang apa salahku? Dan sebenarnya seperti apa sih rencanamu?"

"Jadi begini, kami–maksudku aku dan Junsu nyaris gagal memersatukan YunJae–"

"WHOA! YUNJAE YANG LEGENDARIS ITU?!" Kyuhyun mendadak histeris mendengar nama YunJae. Mungkinkah dikehidupan sebelumnya dia YunJae shipper? _**(¬_ ¬)**_**. "**Oke. Lanjutkan" ujar Kyuhyun seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Jika kami gagal memersatukan YunJae, maka otomatis kami akan dipecat dan YunJae hanya tinggal sejarah, okay? Dan kami sengaja bertemu denganmu untuk meminta tolong hal ini. Tentunya kau tak mau kalau kisah mereka tinggal sejarah kan?"

"Lagi pula bagaimana bisa begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ini gara-gara kecerobohan Changmin yang entah bagaimana ceritanya panah cinta Yunho bisa di ambil oleh Jessica, cupid Go Ahra, dan menembakkannya ke Ahra juga menembakkan panah cinta Ahra ke Yunho. Dan yah begitulah kira-kira kejadiaannya" ujar Junsu tanpa memandang Changmin sedikit pun.

Oke. Kali ini giliran Kyuhyun yang melempar deathglare kea rah Changmin yang tengah bersembunyi di belakang Junsu dengan pose sangat tidak elit.

"Kalau begitu, apa tugasku?" ujar Kyuhyun yang mendadak semangat. Sebagai salah seorang Evil pengagum kisah cinta YunJae, tentu saja Kyuhyun tak mau kisah ini berakhir begitu saja. Kalau dia memang dibutuhkan untuk menyelamatkan kisah cinta ini, maka dengan senang hati dia akan melakukannya.

"Tugasmu adalah mencabut panah cinta Ahra yang ditembakkan pada Yunho" ujar Changmin sembari merogoh cermin yang ia bawa ditasnya dan mengetuknya pelan dengan tongkatnya. Tadaa….kurang dari 5 detik cermin itu langsung memunculkan adegan tadi siang saat Yunho jalan-jalan dengan Ahra dan menunjukkannya pada Kyuhyun. "Kau lihat panah yang menancap di jantung Yunho?" tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "Dan setelah itu?" tanyanya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari cermin yang menampilkan sebuah benang transparan berwarna kuning kemerahan yang melingkar di jari kelingking Yunho dan Ahra.

"Setelah itu langsung kau potong benang berwarna kuning kemerahan yang melingkar di jari kelingking Yunho dan Ahra. Setelah itu secepat mungkin aku akan menembakkan panah cinta Jaejoong ke Yunho" jawab Junsu mewakili Changmin karena sepertinya malaikat setinggi tiang listrik itu sudah tak sanggup bercerita lagi.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kalian saja yang memutusnya sendiri?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Itu akan melanggar kode etik malaikat. Jangan tanya apa itu kode etik malaikat. Penjelasannya panjang" ujar Changmin yang telah menemukan kembali keberaniannya. "Lagi pula, itu akan lebih mudah jika yang melakukannya adalah Evil macam kau. Kan tugas iblis salah satunya membuat manusia menderita. Tapi jika ini gagal, bukan hanya aku dan Junsu yang dipecat dari jabatan kami, melainkan kau juga!" lanjut Changmin penuh penekanan. "Bagaimana? Kau setuju?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak sembari menimbang-nimbang keputusannya. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali membantu Changmin dan Junsu mengingat ia juga merupakan fans fanatic YunJae. Tapi ia juga tak mau sampai ketahuan membantu mereka berdua. Masih bagus kalau rencananya berhasil? Kalau tidak? Bisa-bisa dia dibuang oleh ibunya sendiri ke Bumi.

"Baiklah. Aku akan bantu sebisaku. Dan akan kupastikan rencana besok berhasil" ujar Kyuhyun akhirnya. Changmin dan Junsu langsung berpelukan senang. "Tapi sebelum itu bisakah kalian memastikan satu hal?"

Junsu dan Changmin saling memandang satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Apa?" tanya Changmin.

"Bisakah kalian merahasiakan hal ini dari siapa pun?" pinta Kyuhyun. Dipandanginya Changmin dengan pandangan was-was.

Changmin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan sebelum berkata, "Tenang saja. Semuanya pasti aman" ujarnya yang membuat Kyuhyun terenyum lega.

**TBC**

**Jangan kecewa yah semuanya kalo pendek, soalnya ini udah aku atur biar alurnya tetep kayak semula, maksudnya pembagian chapternya. Jadi yah, beginilah jadinya. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja aku gak mau pembagian chapternya jadi ada yang nanggung dan semacamnya. Jja! Author siap menampung kritik maupun saran dalam bentuk apa pun asal bukan bash ^^ **


	3. Chapter 3:The Time

**The Cupid of YunJae**

**Cast:Kim Jaejoong (25 years old)**

**Jung Yunho (25 years old)**

**Jessica Jung as Jessica Lee (24 years old)**

**Leeteuk as Leader of Angel (28 years old)**

**Shim Changmin as Cupid of Yunho (24 years old)**

**Kim Junsu as Cupid of Jaejoong (25 years old)**

**Park Yoochun as Yunho Best Friend (25 years old)**

**Go Ahra as Yunho's Gitlfriend (25 years old)**

**Cho Kyuhyun as himself (Evil sure :D , 24 years old)**

**Kim Kibum (SJ) as Cho Kibum (36 years old)**

**Author: Kim Fabia/Kinomoto Fabia**

**Genre:Humor, Fantasy, Romance**

**Summary:Dua malaikat cinta (cupid) putus asa, Junsu dan Changmin tak sengaja bertemu untuk menyatukan YunJae yang sudah lama terpisah. Bagaimana usaha kedua malaikat ini untuk menyatukan YunJae sementara Yunho akan menikah 1 hari lagi?**

**Warning:no edit, typo(s) everywhere, yaoi ^^**

**Story Copyright ©****Kim Fabia/Kinomoto Fabia**

Malam yang pekat dan dingin telah berlalu, digantikan oleh pagi yang hangat dan cerah. Terlihat saat ini baru jam enam pagi lewat sepuluh menit, tapi dua malaikat cinta yang biasanya terlihat bersantai-santai kini terlihat mondar-mandir di depan pintu istana, membuat beberapa malaikat melirik curiga kea rah mereka berdua.

"Aish! Bagaimana ini? Kenapa Krystal belum juga datang?!" gerutu Junsu. Jika kalian bertanya siapa itu Krystal dia adalah malaikat dari kelas menengah yang bertugas menjaga pintu gerbang malaikat.

"Hyung, bisakah kau tidak membicarakan yeoja gatel itu?" ujar Changmin sembari melotot tajam kea rah Junsu. Bisa-bisanya sahabatnya itu memerkeruh paginya yang sudah keruh dengan menyebut-nyebut nama Krystal. Ah, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa Changmin terlihat tak senang dengan nama Krystal kan? Itu karena Krystal hobi sekali mengejar dan membuntuti Changmin dan tak jarang itu membuat Changmin kesal. Dari pada harus bertemu Krystal lebih baik ia bertemu sahabatnya saja, Kyuhyun. "Hyung, lewat sini!" desis Changmin sembari menarik keras tangan Junsu, nyaris membuat namja berpantat bebek itu terjungkal.

"Ya! Pelan….hmppfffttt" cepat-cepat Changmin membungkam Junsu dan membawanya terbang secepat mungkin, menghindari Onew yang tak sengaja lewat. Bagi Changmin terkadang Onew mirip tangan kanan Leeteuk. Dan kalau sampai mereka tertangkap oleh Onew itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

"Diamlah dan jangan berisik. Kita lewat pintu belakang kandang Pegasus saja" ujar Changmin yang kini tengah sampai di kandang Pegasus yang masih sangat sepi, Junsu mengekor dibelakangnya. "Sssttt….diamlah kuda-kuda manis" Changmin bicara sendiri saat berjalan mengendap-endap menuju pintu belakang kandang Pegasus yang memang berbatasan langsung dengan langit Bumi.

"Changmin-ah, setelah ini bagaimana?" tanya Junsu setengah khawatir. Diliriknya Changmin yang terbang dengan kecepatan sedang disampingnya.

"Entahlah, hyung. Kita tunggu saja hasilnya nanti. Aku harap kau bisa memercepat kedatangan Jaejoong ke gereja sehingga mereka bisa bertemu secepat mungkin" ujar Changmin. "Kita berpisah disini dan bertemu di Gereja setengah sembilan. Sampai nanti, hyung!" pamit Changmin yang mulai memisahkan dirinya dari Junsu dan pergi kea rah rumah Yunho.

Sementara itu, dilain tempat dibawah sana, di kediaman keluarga Jung, tepatnya disalah satu kamar di lantai dua, tepatnya kamar Yunho, terlihat suasana masih begitu lengang. Padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi namun entah kenapa Yunho terlihat tenang-tenang saja. Ah, dibandingkan lengang sepertinya lebih pantas jika disebut sepi meski disana ada penghuninya tentu saja. Dari sini dapat terlihat jika sang pemilik kamar tersebut yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Jung Yunho tengah duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya sembari memandangi setelan tuxedo yang terpajang rapi di gantungan baju dengan pandangan kosong.

Entah kenapa, semakin mendekati waktu upacara pernikahannya perasaannya semakin tak menentu. Dia sendiri tak tau apa yang terjadi dan terus bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan dirinya? Dibandingkan rasa gugup, perasaannya lebih mirip seperti ketakutan yang tak jelas. Ketakutan seolah dia akan kehilangan sesuatu. Tapi untuk apa dia harus takut? Bukankah harusnya ia berbahagia karena sebentar lagi akan menikah?

_**TOK…..TOK….TOK….**_

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan Yunho dari lamunannya dan sebelum ia sempat menjawab, ibunya sudah masuk ke kamarnya.

"Aigooo…..Yun! Kenapa kau belum berganti pakaian juga? Kau bahkan belum mandi! Cepat mandi dan ganti pakaian sana! Kalau kau tidak cepat-cepat yang ada kita bisa ketinggalan!" ceramah panjang lebar.

"Eomma…." Panggil Yunho tiba-tiba, membuat menatap putranya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ne?"

"Aku….aku bingung eomma. Perasaanku sangat tidak menentu" ujar Yunho sembari menatap wajah ibunya, mengamati jikalau ada perubahan ekspresi disana.

menghampiri putranya, seulas senyum tergambar jelas diwajahnya. "Yunho…." Panggil ibunya yang kini mulai membelai kepala putranya penuh kasih sayang, "Gwenchana. Tidak apa-apa jika kau merasa perasaanmu tak menentu, gugup dan sebagainya. Itu semua adalah normal. Hampir semua orang mengalaminya ketika akan menikah, begitu juga eomma dan appamu. Jadi tenanglah, itu semua hal wajar yang akan dialami ketika akan menikah setelah itu pasti semuanya akan baik-baik saja" terang panjang lebar.

_Benarkah semuanya akan baik-baik saja?_, batin Yunho. Karena entah mengapa ia merasa jika perkataan ibunya tidak cocok sama sekali dengan perasaan hatinya. Bukannya semakin tenang, yang ada Yunho malah semakin bingung.

"Jja! Cepat mandi dan ganti pakaian. Akan sangat memalukan jika mempelai prianya datang telat" ujar menepuk pelan pundak Yunho.

"Eomma, ngomong-ngomong siapa saja yang akan datang?" tanya Yunho ketika ibunya mulai beranjak meninggalkannya, membuat ibunya berhenti sejenak di ambang pintu.

"Keluargamu dan Ahra, beberapa sahabat eomma dan appa, juga beberapa sahabat baikmu" ujar dengan pandangan menerawang. "Ah! Eomma hampir saja lupa! Jaejoong dan keluarganya juga akan datang" lanjut dengan wajah semangat.

"Ne?" ulang Yunho, mendadak perasaannya sedikit membaik mendengar nama Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong. Sahabatmu sendiri waktu kau di Jinan, tetangga kita. Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa?" ujar .

Yunho hanya bisa membalas kata-kata ibunya dengan seulas senyuman. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan seorang Kim Jaejoong, eoh? Sahabatnya yang unik dan cerewet itu.

"Jja! Jangan diam saja! Cepat bersiap-siap sana!" teriak membuyarkan lamunan Yunho. Dan Yunho tak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali menuruti kata-kata ibunya.

XoXoXoXo

"JAEJOONGIE! SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MAU TERUS TIDUR?!" teriak Kim Heechul membahana ketika ia sampai di kamar Jaejoong dan mendapati putra bungsunya itu masih berada dibawah selimut. "Ya! Cepat bangun! Lihat ini sudah jam berapa?! Ya!" teriak Heechul sembari membuka lebar-lebar jendela kamar Jaejoong.

_**CTARRRR**_

Jendela kamar Jaejoong dijeblakkan dengan kerasnya hingga menimbulkan suara yang membuat beberapa ekor burung yang tengah bertengger di pohon cemara milik keluarga Kim langsung terbang ketakutan. Sedangkan di lantai bawah Hangeng hanya bisa mengelus dada melihat kelakuan istrinya. Untung saja dia tidak punya penyakit jantung! Kalau iya dia pasti sudah kena serangan jantung berkali-kali.

"Ya! Sampai kapan kau aka tidur terus, eoh?! Bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan menghadiri pernikahan Yunho?!" teriak Heechul sembari menarik-narik selimut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong diam saja dan kembali menarik paksa selimutnya. Sebenarnya bukannya ia tidak mendengar kata-kata ibunya. Ia mendengarnya, tentu saja. Hanya saja ia mendadak malas menghadiri pernikahan Yunho. Yah, menurutnya lebih baik ia tidak usah menghadiri pernikahan Yunho sekalian dari pada ujung-ujungnya sakit hati gara-gara melihat orang yang sangat ia cintai menikah dengan orang lain.

"Aku masih ingin istirahat, eomma. Aku rasa aku tidak akan berangkat ke pesta pernikahannya saja" jawab Jaejoong dengan suara lirih, nyaris menyerupai bisikan. Ia harap untuk kali ini saja ibunya mengerti bagaimana perasaannya dan tidak memaksanya.

"Aish! Kau kan sudah istirahat 10 jam! Sudah jangan banyak alasan! Cepat mandi dang anti baju!" namun sayangnya ibunya tak menghiraukannya dan kembali menyeretnya untuk bangun. Kali ini langsung menyeretnya ke kamar mandi. "Jangan lama-lama! Ini sudah jam delapan lewat lima belas menit! Aku tak mau kita terlambat!" teriak Heechul saat Jaejoong sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi.

Dan saat itu juga Jaejoong berharap untuk mati saja dari pada harus menghadiri upacara pernikahan Yunho!

XoXoXoXoXo

Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat empat puluh menit ketika seorang Jung Yunho tengah berdiri diantara para tamu undangan yang hadir di halaman gereja yang tak lain adalah para sahabatnya sendiri.

"Akhirnya kau akan menikah juga, Yun! Aku ikut bahagia atas pernikahanmu!" ujar Yoochun dengan nada ceria sembari menepuk pelan lengan atas Yunho.

Yang sayangnya, diabaikan begitu saja oleh Yunho. Namja bermata musang itu malah mengedarkan pandangannya kesana kemari, mencari seseorang. Dari wajahnya terlihat jelas kegelisahan yang meliputinya.

"Kau ini sedang mencari siapa sih?" mau tak mau akhirnya Yoochun bertanya juga saking gemasnya melihat kelakuan sahabatnya.

"Ani. Aku tidak mencari siapa-siapa" ujar Yunho secepat kilat berusaha bersikap tenang. Namun gagal. Dan hal itu semakin membuat Yoochun curiga. "Aku minta satu" ujarnya pada pelayan yang tak sengaja lewat membawa satu nampan penuh berisi 7 buah gelas berkaki ramping berisi wine.

"Ah, tidak, tidak! Tidak lagi! Kau sudah minum dua gelas wine tadi, ingat?" cegah Yoochun yang langsung mengambil gelas wine Yunho dan mengembalikannya pada pelayan. Meski Yoochun tau jika Yunho tak gampang mabuk, tapi ia tidak akan membiarkan sahabatnya ini mabuk-mabukkan di pernikahannya sendiri. Tidak sebelum upacaranya berakhir.

Yunho kembali mondar-mandir tak jelas sebelum akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya di tangga di samping gereja dan mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

Yoochun menepuk pundak Yunho pelan. "Hei! Tenanglah sedikit, oke? Aku tau kau mungkin gugup dan sebagainya tapi tidak usah berlebihan!" ujar Yoochun yang kini ikut-ikutan duduk di samping Yunho.

Yunho hanya menatap Yoochun sekilas dan kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke para tamu yang datang. Berharap yang ia cari akan segera ia temukan. Yah, lagipula bagaimana Yunho bisa tenang jika orang yang ia cari sejak setengah jam yang lalu belum juga datang? Padahal lima menit lagi upacara pernikahan akan berlangsung. Dan entah mengapa setiap detik yang berlalu, setiap detik mendekati upacara pernikahannya, Yunho semakin merasakan ada hal aneh yang terus mengusik hati dan pikirannya yang seolah mengatakan jika semua ini tidak benar! Jika semuanya salah! Dan disinilah Yunho mulai ragu dengan pilihannya. Benarkah ia menginginkan Ahra? Benarkah ia mencintai Ahra?

Lain Yunho, lain lagi Changmin yang tengah terbang rendah di samping Yunho dengan senyum lebar terlukis di wajahnya melihat keraguan yang muncul di hati Yunho. Jika sudah ada keraguan sedikit saja akan orang yang akan dinikahi Yunho itu berarti kabar bagus! Karena dengan begitu benang merah yang salah akan lebih mudah di putuskan.

Namun secepat kilat wajah Changmin berubah ekspresi menjadi shock dan takut saat mulai memanggil Yunho untuk masuk ke dalam gereja, pertanda upacara akan segera dimulai. Dan Changmin sudah tidak bisa untuk tidak tenang lagi sekarang sementara sebentar lagi upacara pernikahan akan dimulai dan Jaejoong belum ada disini! Dan parahnya, Kyuhyun juga belum ada disini! Gosh! Bagaimana ini?!

Secepat kilat Changmin mengambil handphonenya dan menghubungi Junsu yang tengah berada entah dimana. "Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, bebek bodoh?! Cepat bawa Jaejoong hyung kemari! Upacara pernikahannya akan segera dimulai!" ujar Changmin ketika Junsu mengangkat teleponnya.

_**BLETAK!**_

Sebuah handphone dari Junsu terbang mengenai jidat mulus Changmin. "Ya! Katakan sekali lagi aku bodoh dan kupastikan akan kulempar kau dengan pedang milik Choi Minho!" teriak Junsu emosi setengah mati. Baru saja ia sampai di gereja, dengan keluarga Jaejoong tentunya, ia sudah mendapat telepon dan makian dari Changmin.

"Ouch…." Changmin hanya bisa memegangi jidatnya yang memerah akibat lemparan dari Junsu yang tidak kira-kira sadisnya. Mungkin dulu Junsu sempat terobsesi menjadi pelempar bola di American Foot Ball tapi gagal makanya lemparannya sangat keras dan tepat sasaran. "Lagian hyung lama sekali sih" keluh Changmin yang tengah meringis kesakitan.

"Masih bagus juga Jaejoong hyung mau datang. Kau tau? Tadi dia tidak berminat datang sama sekali" ujar Junsu sembari mengelap peluh yang menetes dari jidat mulusnya. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong dimana kekasihmu?" tanya Junsu.

"Kekasih?" Changmin tak mengerti.

"Iya, kekasihmu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun? Kalian pasti akan menghasilkan malaikat setengah setan yang lucu jika menikah nanti" lanjut Junsu setengah menggoda Changmin. Dan benar saja! Changmin langsung malu-malu kucing minta ditendang setelah mendengar kata-kata Junsu.

"YA! SIAPA YANG MAU MENIKAH DENGANNYA?!" sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka berdua, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kyuhyun. "Lebih baik aku tidak usah menikah seumur hidup dari pada harus menikah dengannya. Membayangkannya saja membuatku ngeri" ujar Kyuhyun dengan pedasnya.

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan bertengkar. Aku tak mau misi ini hancur gara-gara pertengkaran bodoh kalian" ujar Junsu berusaha melerai. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong siapa disana?" tanya Junsu sembari menunjuk seorang namja berpakaian serba abu-abu yang terbang di belakang Kyuhyun dengan pedang terselip di pinggir pinggangnya.

"Dia ibuku" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada sangat lirih, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Mwo?! Apa kau sudah gila?! Untuk apa membawa ibumu segala?!" desis Changmin sembari menatap horror kea rah namja berparas tampan dingin yang sudah berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun.

"Kenalkan. Aku Cho Kibum, ibu dari Cho Kyuhyun. Aku disini untuk membantu kalian. Jadi jangan takut" ujar Kibum dengan wajah tenangnya. "Kalau kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa aku melakukannya, singkatnya karena aku punya dendam pribadi dengan Jessica. Lagi pula aku tak akan membiarkan putra sahabatku, Kim Jaejoong, menderita" ujar Kibum. Dan setelah berkata begitu ia langsung terbang masuk ke dalam gereja meninggalkan duo MinSu yang kebingungan.

"Jangan tanya aku kenapa. Kata eomma itu rahasia. Katanya nanti kalian juga akan tau sendiri pada waktunya" ujar Kyuhyun ketika menyadari duo MinSu menatapinya dengan pandangan menuntut penjelasan.

Merasa tak ada yang perlu dipertanyakan lagi, mereka segera menyusul Kibum ke dalam gereja.

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?!" sebuah sambutan 'hangat' langsung datang dari Jessica begitu mereka masuk ke dalam gereja dan berdiri tak jauh dari altar tempat upacara akan dilangsungkan.

"Harusnya aku yang menanyakan kenapa kau disini, malaikat kegatelan" ujar Kibum dengan sadisnya. Kyuhyun bahkan sampai bergidik ngeri melihat tingkah ibunya. Jarang sekali ibunya memaki orang secara langsung.

"Mwo?! Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu pada kalian! Iblis tidak boleh memasuki gereja! Ini tempat suci!" ujar Jessica tak kalah sengit.

"Cih! Memangnya kau ini suci? Semasa hidup dulu kau bahkan terang-terangan ingin menghancurkan hubungan Heechul dan Hangeng" ujar Kibum.

_**CHECKMATE!**_

Jessica langsung membatu seketika.

"Ups. Maaf keceplosan. Hahaha" ujar Kibum yang membuat Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Junsu sweatdrop seketika. "Ya! Jangan diam saja! Cepat lucuti senjatanya dan amankan kuman pengganggu ini!" perintah Kibum.

Dengan cepat Junsu mengayunkan tongkatnya dan melucuti tongkat Jessica. Nyaris saja ia terlambat jika Kyuhyun tidak membantunya meringkus Jessica.

_**KLOTAK! SRASH!**_

Kyuhyun langsung melempar sebuah benda berbentuk menyerupai kelereng berjumlah lima buah yang langsung berubah menjadi tameng tak kasat mata yang memenjarakan Jessica di bagian luar gereja.

"Satu masalah selesai. Sekarang, tinggal kita urus YunJae" ujar Changmin sembari menatap kea rah Yunho yang tengah berdiri di altar, didepan pendeta.

Yunho berdiri di depan altar dengan perasaan was-was. Bunyi lonceng gereja yang harusnya bisa menenteramkan suasana hati semua orang nampaknya tak berlaku padanya. Sementara didepannya terlihat seorang yeoja yang tengah berjalan dengan menggambit tangan ayahnya, seorang yeoja yang nampak anggun dibalut gaun pengantinnya yang berwarna putih tulang yang sederhana, yang entah bagaimana terlihat biasa saja di mata Yunho sekarang.

Yang ada, Yunho malah tengah mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari seseorang yang sedari tadi ia sangat harapkan kehadirannya. Dan matanya pun berhenti pada seorang namja yang duduk dipojokan baris keempat yang tengah menatapnya balik sebelum akhirnya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam saat menyadari jika tak lama lagi ia harus melepas orang yang sangat dicintainya.

Ya. Kim Jaejoong. Itulah nama dari orang yang dipandangi Yunho sedari tadi. Seorang namja yang nampak sangat cantik dalam balutan jas sewarna cokelat gurun pasir yang tengah duduk di pojokan baris keempat tanpa berani memandang ke depan dan hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, menahan agar air matanya tak jatuh saat mendengar suara sang pendeta yang memulai membuka upacara pernikahan.

"Eomma, aku mau pulang saja. Mendadak aku pusing" ujar Jaejoong yang berniat berdiri, meninggalkan kursinya.

"Sssttt….tahan sebentar lagi. Sangat tidak sopan kalau kita tiba-tiba menghilang" ujar Heechul sembari menahan tangan putranya.

God! Kenapa disaat seperti ini ibunya tak juga mengerti keadaannya?! Haruskah ia berteriak kepada ibunya jika hatinya sakit melihat semua ini? Haruskah ia mengatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya dulu agar ibunya paham keadaannya?!

Jaejoong hanya bisa menunduk ketika Pendeta mulai mengatakan kata-kata suci tentang pernikahan dan janji suci pernikahan, ia berharap untuk saat ini saja telinganya menjadi tuli sehingga ia tak usah susah-susah mendengarkan hal-hal menyakitkan dihadapannya.

"Ya! Cepat sedikit!" ujar Changmin pada Kyuhyun yang telah berdiri disamping Yunho dan berusaha mencabut panah cinta yang menancap di jantung Yunho.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Hati-hati! Kalau kau tidak, kau bisa membunuhnya!" teriak Junsu yang langsung membuat Kyuhyun freeze dan langsung berhenti dari pekerjaannya.

Changmin dan Kibum menatap Junsu dengan pandangan _'Benarkah?_

"Eung….kenapa kalian memandangiku?" tanya Junsu dengan kepolosannya.

_**GUBRAK!**_

"Lanjutkan saja, Kyu! Abaikan kata-katanya tadi!" ujar Changmin setengah berteriak dan melempar deathglare ke arah Junsu. Sayangnya Junsu tak menyadari hal itu, jadi dia cuek-cuek saja.

Setelah berkata begitu, Kyuhyun pun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda, mencabut panah cinta yang menancap di hati Yunho. Sesekali Kyuhyun mendengus kesal ketika tak bisa mencabut panah cinta itu. Fiuh! Ternyata susah juga melakukan hal ini. Changmin, Junsu dan Kibum yang melihatnya hanya bisa was-was sembari berdoa agar panah cinta itu lepas dari jantung Yunho.

_**KRAK…..KRAK…..KRAK….**_

Sebuah retakan kecil tercipta di panah cinta tersebut ketika Jung Yunho mendadak terdiam saat pendeta membacakan janji suci pernikahan. Perasaan takut dan perasaan bersalah dihati Yunho terasa semakin membesar saat matanya menangkap sosok Jaejoong yang tengah menunduk dengan punggung bergetar. God! Ia tidak tau kenapa semuanya bisa terjadi, namun di sini, di dada kirinya, ia merasa sesak melihat Jaejoong menangis.

Bibir Yunho terbuka dan berujar tanpa suara. "Joongie….." ujar Yunho lirih, sangat lirih hingga tak seorang pun yang dapat mendengarnya bahkan para cupid dan Evil disana.

"Go Ahra, apakah kau berjanji menerima menerima Jung Yunho sebagai suamimu yang sah dalam hdiupmu, mencintainya keadaan suka dan duka?" ujar sang pendeta pada Ahra.

Ahra menjawab dengan mantap. "Ya, aku bersedia" ujarnya dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya.

Kyuhyun rasanya ingin sekali muntah mendengarnya. Sedangkan Jessica tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat Kyuhyun belum juga berhasil mencabut panah cinta yang menancap di hati Jung Yunho.

Sekarang sang pendeta mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yunho. "Jung Yunho, apakah kau berjanji menerima Go Ahra sebagai istrimu yang sah dalam hidupmu, mencintainya dalam keadaan suka dan duka?" ujar sang pendeta. Ia menepuk pelan pundak Yunho saat namja itu tak mengindahkan kata-katanya dan kembali mengulangi kata-katanya.

Yunho terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab. Dipandanginya pendeta didepannya yang tengah menunggu jawaban, Go Ahra yang berdiri dengan senyum terukir di wajahnya, kedua orang tuanya dan orang tua Ahra yang tersenyum sembari mengangguk ke arahnya, sahabatnya sejak SMP–Park Yoochun dan terakhir…..Jaejoong yang mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Ani, ani, ani! Yunho tak ingin Jaejoong pergi meninggalkannya! Tidak untuk sekarang dan tidak untuk selamanya. Tidak! Jaejoong tak boleh pergi! Ingin sekali Yunho berteriak dan mencegah Jaejoong agar tidak pergi darinya. Tapi mana mungkin? Semua orang pasti akan kebingungan jika ia melakukannya. Tapi….

Oke! Sudah cukup Yunho menjadi pengecut sepuluh tahun lalu dengan tidak mengatakan perasaan yang sebenarnya pada Jaejoong! Dan ia tak ingin hal itu terulang kembali! Tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya! Jika ini memang benar hari bahagia Yunho, hari dimana ia bisa memutuskan akan hidup bahagia dengan pendamping hidupnya maka hanya satu orang yang akan ia pilih untuk menemaninya hingga akhir hayatnya.

_**CRACK!**_

Bunyi panah cinta yang berhasil dicabut oleh Kyuhyun terdengar tepat bersamaan dengan Yunho yang menyadari pilihannya salah. Dan saat itu juga Kyuhyun mengambil pedangnya dan

_**CRASH!**_

Bunyi sesuatu yang terputus yang tak lain adalah benang jodoh berwarna kuning kemerahan yang berada di jari kelingking Yunho dan Ahra terputus sudah. Tepat saat Yunho membalikkan dirinya dan mulai berlari mengejar Jaejoong, meninggalkan Ahra dengan wajah marah dan kecewa yang mendalam dan para tamu yang hadir dengan wajah bingung. Saat itu juga, secepat kilat Junsu terbang dan menembakkan panah cinta Jaejoong ke jantung Yunho sebelum Jessica yang mengamuk sempat meloloskan diri.

_**DRAP….DRAP….DRAP…..**_

Suara langkah kaki Yunho yang tengah berlari di halaman gereja terdengar oleh Jaejoong yang memang berjalan belum jauh. Syukurlah Yunho belum terlambat untuk mengejar Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho cepat-cepat menghapus air mata yang ada di wajahnya, meski ia tak bisa menghilangkan jejak air matanya dan matanya yang berwarna merah. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau tidak masuk ke dalam?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara dibuat setenang mungkin, meski begitu ia tak bisa menyembunyikan suaranya yang serak dan terdengar sedih.

"Mengejarmu" ujar Yunho membuat Jaejoong menaikkan alisnya, meski sebenarnya dalam hati Jaejoong senang setengah mati, tapi ia tak mau salah paham dan menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya. "Joongie…." Yunho mulai meraih kedua tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya erat, membuat Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, "jika ini adalah hari dimana aku akan menentukan kebahagiaanku, dengan siapa aku hidup hingga akhir hayat nanti, aku ingin hidup dengan orang yang sangat aku cintai seumur hidupku. Dan orang itu bukanlah Ahra atau siapa pun. Melainkan kau, Kim Jaejoong" lanjut Yunho panjang lebar sebelum Jaejoong sempat memotong perkataannya.

"T–tapi, kita belum pernah pacaran, Yun. Lagi pula, apa kau yakin dengan semua ini? Kau belum mengenal kebaikan dan keburukan dalam diriku. Bagaimana jika kau menyesal nantinya?" ujar Jaejoong. Ia belum yakin dengan semua ini, jika ini memang keajaiban, maka ini semua terlalu cepat!

Yunho meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir cherry Jaejoong yang membuat pipi namja cantik itu langsung memerah tanpa bisa dicegah. Yunho tersenyum melihatnya. "Kau ingat? Kita pernah bersama delapan tahun yang lalu, sejak aku pertama kali pindah ke Jinan hingga hari kepindahanku ke Seoul. Dan delapan tahun itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengenal semua yang ada dalam dirimu" ujar Yunho.

"Tapi…..bagaimana jika aku berubah tanpa kau sadari?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku akan menerima segala hal yang ada dalam dirimu, baik yang dulu maupun sekarang" ujar Yunho mantap.

"Meski aku berubah ke arah yang lebih buruk?" uji Jaejoong. Ia ingin melihat seberapa jauh Yunho mencintainya dan mau menerimanya.

Yunho mengangguk. Ditariknya tangan kanan Jaejoong dan ditempelkannya ke dada kirinya, kemudian ia juga melakukan hal yang sama –menempelkan tangannya ke dada kiri Jaejoong. "Lihatlah, bahkan jantung kita pun bergerak seirama" ujar Yunho meski terkesan sedikit tidak nyambung.

Kali ini, Yunho berlutut didepan Jaejoong, mengabaikan rerumputan yang basah yang bisa saja mengotori celana jeansnya. "Kim Jaejoong, dengan rendah hati, aku memintamu menjadi istriku. Mau kah kau menerima cinta dari pria bodoh dan sederhana ini?" ujar Yunho sembari menatap doe eyes didepannya.

Jaejoong terkikik mendengar ucapan Yunho sebelum akhirnya menatap sepasang mata musang didepannya yang memancarkan kesungguhan dan ketulusan. "Tanpa kau tanya dua kali, aku dengan senang hati menjawab 'ya'" ujar Jaejoong.

Saat itu juga Yunho langsung bangkit dan menggendong tubuh Jaejoong, memutar-mutar tubuh ramping calon istrinya itu sembari tertawa histeris. Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Yunho yang sedikit kekanakkan.

Yunho kemudian menurunkan Jaejoong dan menggandeng tangan namja cantik itu. "Sekarang, kita masuk ke dalam. Kita sempurnakan cinta kita didalam" ujarnya yang dibalas anggukan oleh Jaejoong.

Benang merah yang tadinya terputus kini pun menyambung kembali diantara kedua namja yang tengah jatuh cinta itu.

XoXoXoXo

Lima belas menit berlalu sudah sejak Yunho pergi meninggalkan Ahra, pendeta dan para tamu undangan yang hadir di upacara pernikahan. Beberapa orang kini mulai bertanya-tanya apa gerangan yang terjadi. Kekacauan kecil pun mulai terjadi saat sang mempelai pria tak juga datang.

Ahra hanya bisa menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh saat menyadari Yunho tak juga kembali. Mungkinkah ini nasibnya? Dipermalukan dan ditinggal pergi di acara pernikahannya sendiri?

"Rasakan itu yeoja pengganggu hubungan orang!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan sadisnya. Sepertinya kebaikan yang ia lakukan hari ini cukup untuk tidak membuatnya kepanasan di tempat suci ini. Changmin, Junsu dan Kibum yang tengah berdiri di atap gereja mengangguk semangat mengiyakan kata-kata Kyuhyun.

_**KRIET….BLAK….**_

Perlahan pintu terbuka dan menjeblak, menampakkan Yunho yang berdiri diambang pintu, membuat semua orang yang ada digereja mengarahkan pandangan bahagia dan lega saat sang mempelai pria kembali. Begitu juga dengan Ahra yang kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya. Pernikahannya gagal batal, kira-kira itulah yang ada dibenaknya.

Namun senyum Ahra tak bertahan lama ketika melihat Yunho tak datang sendirian, melainkan bersama orang lain! Dan Yunho menggandeng tangan orang itu sepanjang jalan menuju altar, tempat sang pendeta berada.

"Anda sudah kembali, tuan Jung?" ujar sang pendeta yang baru menyadari jika Yunho sudah berada di depannya. "Lalu, siapa yang tengah bersama Anda?" tanyanya kemudian, melirik Jaejoong yang sudah berdiri disamping Yunho.

"Pak Pendeta yang terhormat, pernikahan itu adalah hal sakral yang hanya akan dilakukan sekali seumur hidup dengan orang yang kita cintai, kan?" ujar Yunho. Sang pendeta hanya bisa mengangguk membenarkan kata Yunho. "Kalau begitu, aku akan melakukan pernikahan ini dengan orang yang aku cintai segenap hatiku. Kim Jaejoong" ujar Yunho. Ia kemudian menatap Ahra dan membungkuk kecil. "Maaf Go Ahra, aku memang akan menikah tapi bukan denganmu. Karena orang yang kucintai sesungguhnya, sejak delapan belas tahun lalu hingga sekarang dan selamanya hanyalah satu, Kim Jaejoong" ujar Yunho sembari menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong.

"MWO?!" Ahra tak bisa untuk tidak menyembnyikan kekagetannya mendengar kata-kata Yunho. "Apa maksudmu?! Kau bilang kau mencintaiku?! Bukankah kau yang mengatakannya sendiri waktu memintaku menjadi pacarmu?!" teriak Ahra emosi. Ia mulai beralih ke sisi Jaejoong dan hendak mengamuk Jaejoong. "Ya! Kau! Lepaskan calon suamiku! Kau sama sekali tak berhak atas Yunho! Pergi! Lepaskan!" teriak Ahra histeris. Air mata mulai jatuh membasahi wajahnya.

Secepat kilat Yunho pasang badan untuk melindungi Jaejoong dari amukan Ahra. Sang pendeta yang melihatnya hanya bisa menyebut nama Tuhannya.

"Ahra, Ahra! Tenanglah! Kau tidak boleh begitu, chagy! Yunho bukan untukmu" ujar sang ibu yang kini mulai menarik anaknya diibantu oleh dua orang laki-laki sahabat Ahra.

"Tapi eomma, Yunho tercipta untukku dan hanya aku yang berhak menikah dengan Yunho!" ujar Ahra histeris. Ia meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan.

"Tidak Ahra! Yunho bukan untukmu! Sadarlah!" teriakan membuat Ahra membatu seketika. Saat itu juga saat Ahra diam, menyuruh orang untuk membawa pergi Ahra. "Maafkan aku atas kekacauan yang dibuat putriku" ujar pada semua tamu undangan yang ada dan keluarga Jung. Ia berjalan menghampiri Yunho. Untuk sesaat Yunho mengira akan memarahinya, namun yang terjadi selanjutnya memmbuat Yunho kaget. "Yunho, aku meresetuimu menikah dengan siapa pun yang kau cintai. Dan aku harap dia tak mengecewakanmu. Jagalah suamimu kelak, Nak" ujar yang kini menepuk sayang kepala Jaejoong dengan senyuman sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan gereja, menyusul putri dan istrinya yang telah pergi terlebih dahulu.

Ruangan gereja kini mendadak menjadi sepi dan lengang. Nyaris tak ada yang berbicara setelah kepergian keluarga Go.

"Jadi, bagaimana sekarang? Kita lanjutkan acaranya?" tanya sang pendeta yang kini menatap couple baru didepannya, YunJae.

Semua orang kini menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong penuh tanda tanya akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Orang tua Yunho telah mengangguk ke arah putra dan calon menantu mereka, pertanda memberi restu. Kini giliran keluarga Jaejoong yang angkat bicara.

"JANGAN KHAWATIR JOONGIE! KAMI MERESTUIMU!" teriak Heechul dari tengah kursinya, membuat semua orang menoleh ke arahnya. Hangeng dan Siwon pura-pura tak kenal dengan Heechul, Changmin, Junsu dan Kyuhyun tertawa melihatnya, Kibum tersenyum singkat sembari membatin 'dia sama sekali tak berubah', sedangkan Jaejoong rasanya ingin pergi dari sana saat itu juga melihat kelakuan ibunya dan Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum penuh pengertian ke Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita mulai acaranya kembali sekarang" ujar sang pendeta kembali memulai membacakan janji suci pernikahan dan segala tetek bengeknya sebelum ke acara inti.

Baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong tersenyum bahagia. Sesekali mereka memandang satu sama lain dengan pandangan bahagia yang tak dapat terlukiskan dengan tangan yang saling bergandengan.

"Kim Jaejoong, apakah kau berjanji menerima Jung Yunho sebagai suamimu yang sah dalam hdiupmu, mencintainya dalam keadaan suka dan duka hingga mau memisahkan?" tanya sang pendeta.

"Ya. Aku bersedia" ujar Jaejoong tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari sepasang mata musang didepannya.

Sang pendeta kini beralih pada Yunho. "Jung Yunho, apakah kau berjanji untuk menerima Kim Jaejoong sebagai istrimu yang sah dalam hidupmu, mencintainya dalam keadaan suka dan duka hingga maut memisahkan?" tanya sang pendeta. Kali ini cukup satu kali karena Yunho tak teralihkan perhatiannya seperti tadi.

Yunho menatap doe eyes milik Jaejoong dengan seulas senyum sebelum menjawab. "Ya. Aku bersedia" ujarnya.

"DUDE!" teriak Yoochun yang berdiri di baris kedua dan….

_**SYUUU! GREP!**_

Lemparan Yoochun yang tak lain adalah sebuah kotak kecil berbalut beludru berwarna merah berhasil ditangkap oleh Yunho. Ternyata diam-diam Yoochun sudah menyiapkan cincin nikah untuk YunJae karena ia yakin suatu saat nanti mereka pasti akan bersatu kembali.

Jaejoong menatap kotak kecil yang berada di genggaman Yunho dan matanya membulat saat melihat cincin pernikahan cartier yang sempat ia taksir ketika di Jepang. "Bagaimana bisa?" ujarnya tanpa suara pada Yunho.

Yunho hanya menjawab dengan kerlingan mata yang seolah mengatakan, "Itu rahasia" yang membuat Jaejoong memukul lengannya pelan sebelum sepasang couple itu tertawa kecil.

"Ehem" deheman sang pendeta menyadarkan mereka berdua untuk berhenti bercanda. Para tamu yang melihatnya sontak terkikik geli.

Yunho mengambil cincin yang lebih kecil dan memasangkannya ke jari manis Jaejoong, sebuah cincin dari perak dengan garis dibagian bawahnya dengan batu berlian kecil menghiasi tengah-tengahnya. Didalamnya terukir nama mereka masing-masing. Jaejoong untuk cincin yang lebih besar dan Yunho untuk cincin yang lebih kecil. Dan kini giliran Jaejoong yang memasangkan cincin yang satunya–yang lebih besar, ke jari manis Yunho.

"You may kiss your bride" ujar sang pendeta memersilahkan kedua mempelai berciuman.

Perlahan, Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong. Dan saat Jaejoong merasakan jika wajah Yunho semakin mendekat–saat ia merasakan nafas Yunho yang menderu pelan di atas bibirnya (philtrumnya)–ia memejamkan matanya. Tangannya otomatis mengalung di belakang leher Yunho saat namja bersstatus suaminya itu mulai melumat bibirnya pelan dan penuh dengan kasih sayang, dengan tangan Yunho berada di pinggan ramping Jaejoong.

"Saranghaeyo, Boo" bisik Yunho ditelinga Jaejoong.

"Nado saranghae, Yunnie" balas Jaejoong dengan senyum tulus dan pipi merona setelah berciuman. Dan setelahnya terdengar riuh rendah tepuk tangan dari semua yang hadir disana, termasuk empat mahluk tak kasat mata di langit-langit gereja.

"Kalian sah menjadi sepasang suami istri" tutup sang pendeta.

Dan benang merah yang sempat terputus pun kini menyambung kembali, menjadi lebih kuat dan bersinar lebih terang sesuai dengan cinta mereka.

**END**


	4. Cupid : The OVA

**The Cupid Of YunJae:OVA**

**Okay, this is not a sekuel but a part of story. Bagian para cupid mendapat sanksi dari pimpinan mereka :D**

"Syukurlah kita selamat" ujar Junsu lega setengah mati sembari duduk di gazebo taman istana, tempat bagi para cupid.

"Bagaimana? Ideku cemerlang kan?" ujar Changmin. "Kalau tidak ada ideku, pasti tidak akan berhasil. Hahahaha" lanjutnya. Aigooo….sepertinya sikap sombongnya kambuh lagi.

Junsu tak mengindahkan kataChangmin. Terserahlah apa kata malaikat sombong ini. Yang jelas tugas mereka sudah selesai sekarang. Tunggu? Selesai?

"Jangan berbahagia dulu. Semuanya belum selesai" ujar Leeteuk yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan mereka. Membuat Junsu dan Changmin berteriak kaget.

"GYAAAAA!" teriak mereka berdua dengan sangat tidak elit.

"Kenapa ketakutan begitu, eoh? Bukankah seharusnya kalian berbahagia dengan keberhasilan ini?" ujar Leeteuk dengan smirknya yang sama sekali tidak terlihat bagus.

"A –ampun, hyung! Ini semua salah Changmin! Dia yang mengusulkan ide gila ini!" ujar Junsu sembari menunjuk Changmin.

"YA!" Changmin melotot tidak terima. Kenapa lagi-lagi Junsu seenak jidat melempar semua kesalahan kepadanya sih?! "Hyung! Dia juga ikut-ikutan! Jadi dia juga harus dihukum!" ujar Changmin mantap sembari menyeret Junsu ke hadapan Leeteuk.

Namun yang membuat mereka terkejut adalah karena detik berikutnya Leeteuk tersenyum, bukannya menghajar atau menghukum mereka berdua. Leeteuk merangkul pundak kedua bawahannya ini. "Tenanglah. Kami semua memang tadi awalnya berniat menghukum kalian melihat tindakan gila yang kalian lakukan. Tapi setelah melihat bagaimana perjuangan kalian sampai akhir, kami memutuskan untuk tidak menghukum kalian. Sikap kalian sangat pemberani" ujar Leeteuk.

"Benarkah?" ujar mereka berdua kompak dan senang setengah mati. Leeteuk mengangguk.

"Tapi bagaimana nasib Kyuhyun dan Kibum?" sebuah pertanyaan dari Junsu menyadarkan Changmin akan posisi sahabatnya. Bagaimana pun ia bertanggung jawab jika sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka berdua.

"Kami telah sepakat untuk tidak menghukum mereka berdua. Karena tindakan mereka berdua memang benar. Membuat Ahra sengsara. Bukankah itu tugas iblis?" lanjut Leeteuk yang dibalas anggukan oleh duo MinSu.

"Kalau Jessica?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Tenang saja, ia berada ditempat yang tepat!" ujar Leeteuk dengan senyum (sok) misteriusnya.

XoXoXoXo

Sementara itu, ditempat lain di bawah sana, di belahan Londong Utara yang diselimuti misteri terlihat seorang yeoja berparas cantik yang entah bagaimana bisa nyasar ke pemukiman penyihir kelas menengah ke bawah, tepatnya ia berada disalah satu gudang anggur milik penyihir tersebut.

"Kyaaaa! Kenapa aku bisa nyasar kesini?!" teriak yeoja yang bernama Jessica itu.

_**KLONTANG!**_

Nyaris saja ia terkena lemparan panci yang dilemparkan oleh seorang penyihir wanita bertubuh pendek. "Ya! Bersihkan yang benar! Kalau tidak kau tak akan kuberi makan!" bentaknya.

"Cih! Dasar perempuan cerewet!" ujar Jessica sembari menggosok botol anggur yang masih kosong.

"Apa katamu?!" teriak penyihir wanita itu yang tak lain adalah Madame Glacia.

"T-tidak, Madame" ujar Jessica sembari tersenyum ketakutan dan kembali melanjutkan tugasnya. "Huwaaaa! Kenapa aku harus dihukum begini sih?" ujarnya meratapi nasib saat sudah taka da orang lagi.

Jika kalian ingin tau apa hukuman Jessica, dia dihukum menjadi pembantu penyihir kelas menengah di London Utara selama 3 tahun. Dan ia hanya digaji 5 poundsterling untuk dua minggu. Dilarang menggunakan sihir dan juga dilarang kemana-mana kecuali ke hutan memberi makan para troll. Haha. Selamat menikmati pekerjaan barumu, Jessica!

**END OF OVA **

**Tadaaaa! This is the end of OVA and end of Cupid of YunJae. Tapi sepertinya saya berencana membuat Cupid of YunJae series 2. Tentang Honeymoon dan kenangan mereka ber5! Doakan saja semoga bisa! Kkkkk~. Saya sangat berharap dukungan dan doa dari readers karena saya benar2 niat pengen nulis sekuelnya TToTT**

**Oke. Thanks buat yang udah review, follow dan favourite-in ini ff. Thenkyu so much reader. Dan saya bahagia pada diri sendiri karena ff ini menurut saya idenya 'pas' aja gitu. Ah. Pokoknya bahagia. Oke. Maaf banyak omong. Salam dan mohon doanya. Pay! #tebarbuludarisayapMinSu**


End file.
